mayreyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pajama Man
Not to be confused with Pajama Sam Pajama Man is a famous fictional[citation needed] superhero who appears in multiple forms of media including comic books, video games, and movies. In many iterations of the character, he fights a villain known as Darkness (Not to be confused with the real Darkness) often foiling his plans of plunging the world into an eternal night by stunning him with a flashlight and capturing him inside a lunchbox, a trademark move of the character. Appearance Pajama Man has blue skin and blue hair. His hair is swept over to one side likely to cover a bald spot. He has a massive fuck off chin and a flat brick-like face. His super hero outfit consists of a purple mask, dark cyan Pajamas and a red cape. He also wears a dark blue belt with a "PM" logo belt buckle, which stands for Piss Moose. Pajama man is written to be 6 ft 5 inches tall and extremely muscular, though sometimes his art depicts him around 6 ft 2 and with more weight around his stomach. Secret Identity Unlike most Super Heroes, Pajama Man's secret identity is currently unknown. Though at about 6 foot 3, with massive arms and blue skin, I don't think you'd mistake him for anyone else. Media Pajama Man has been featured in many forms of media such as comic books, T.V Shows, Video games, and hit blockbuster movies[straight to VHS trash]. The character, and subsequently all media featuring him were created by the American government and are often labeled as propaganda by those outside the US due to repeatedly depicting Pajama Man fighting the an evil crime lord called Darkness, a very subtle play on ''Darkness'', the current reigning monarch of The Land of Darkness. Comic books Like many super heroes, Pajama Man got his start in comic books. The first issue, called Pajama Man #3, was released on November the 6th 1984. The plot was about Pajama Man first encountering 'Darkness' and his band of criminal thugs as they attempted to form a labour union. Pajama Man beat them up and put an end to their unionising ways. T.V Shows There was a Pajama Man animated TV series that ran during the early to mid 90s. It was also written as Anti-Darkness propaganda with heavy themes of patriotism for the United States and depicting The Land of Darkness not as a country but as a shadowy other realm filled with violent crime and distrustful people. The TV series was banned in 27 countries for what was described as "blatant use as propaganda for children" and is currently unavailable even for import in much of the world. Video Games The Pajama Man character has featured in many video games, his first being Pajama Man Tetris for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1987. The most famous Pajama Man game however was the characters first 3D Adventure on the Nintendo 64 called "Pajama Man 64" released in 1997 The character has also been featured in many other video games as a bonus or unlockable character. Examples of such games include Super Smash brothers Brawl, Marvel vs Capcom infinite, and most recently WWE 2K18. In 1998, a Pajama Man branded console was planned called the Pajama-Box, it would have featured 3 analogue sticks and a TV mounted camera pointing at the player which could not be turned off. Development on the console was canceled due to lack of funding and poor consumer interest. Movies Pajama Man has been featured in many motion pictures, most notably being the animated movie from the TV series which depicted Pajama Man as a recovering alcoholic who must choose to either save a young girl by stealing from a bank to pay for a life saving surgery, or to uphold American capitalism and let her die. He chooses to let her die and the film ends with Pajama Man naming a hospital wing after the young girl. Controversies The first controversy with the character of Pajama Man occurred at his inception in 1984. "I don't get it" people said. "He's just kind of...blue and wears pyjamas? what kind of a lame super hero is that?" newspaper headlines read. it was almost over before it began but Pajama Man's image was saved after the 1985 "got Pajamas?" ad campaign. After that, Pajama Man was an American icon. Much like how real life violence is influenced 100% by video game violence, in 1996 a young boy was influenced to create his own super hero identity and enter a foreign country to unknowingly attempt to commit war crimes by replicating the actions he saw in one of Pajama Man's comic books. In 2002 an armed robber dressed as Pajama Man held up a convenience store in Florida, causing untold damages in poor publicity for the Pajama Man company. Quotes The following is a list of quotes by the Pajama Man character from various forms of media. * "Got Pajamas?" '' * "Sometimes, to make a better world you have to punch someone in the face." * "The United States of America ''always makes the best decision." * "The Soviet's are dealt with, now America has a new enemy." * "Time stone! Time stone! Time stone! Time stone! Time stone! Time st-" * "Little Suzie may need that bone marrow, but to steal from a bank is to steal from America's soul, I cannot do it, I will not!" * "Hey, anyone got a light?" Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters